Password For Food
by SawyarGunn
Summary: Duo has been captured and he has to remember a Password to get food will the braided pilot be able to servive life without food?? who knows


1 Password for Food  
  
What happens when Duo the Great Destroyer gets tired of the colonies and decides to take a vacation? Will he survive without any missiles in Gundam or is he doomed?  
  
"ARG! That's it I can't take it any more! Hee-chan, Q-chan, Barton, Chang I'm leaving."  
  
Duo Maxwell was tired of the busy life of the colonies. He was tired of the lines and crowds and most of all the noise. His phone had rang almost three days non-stop with phone companies trying to get money.  
  
"No wait Duo! What's wrong?!?! Were are you going?" said Quatre.  
  
Duo didn't answer. He just grabbed a laptop duffel bag his wallet and proceeded for the door.  
  
"Hu?"  
  
Herro had blocked his way.  
  
" Just were do u think your going?" he demanded.  
  
"Dunno. Away I guess. Far away."  
  
"And how will you get there?"  
  
"I'm taking my Gundam." he said trying to get through.  
  
"Its still in the shop its not ready for long distance travel." said Quatre.  
  
Duo fell face first on the floor. He could take a rocket, but they were so expensive and he didn't want to sleep for three weeks in suspended animation.  
  
"Dose it look like I care. Besides Hee-chan will lend me Zero, won't he Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero gave Duo a Deathglare like he gives Relena before he attempts to destroy her.  
  
" ARG! Wufei…?… Trowa…?… Quatre…"  
  
All had said no like he figured. So he pushed Heero out of the way and headed towards the shop.  
  
" Ungrateful bastards! And all I do for them. Laundry dishes, cooking and what do I get in return? 'No…Hu uh…*Deathglare*' Well if that's how their going to be ta hell with em'. Ill fix Deathscythe on my own."  
  
He was surprised there wasn't much left to do. Aside from getting a few parts from his salvage yard his Gundam was ready to go. Howard even gave it a nice once over cleaning for free. And so he was off.  
  
"Ok first things first." Duo said matterfactly. " I need to stock up on something other than this cause Twinkies and milk ain't gunna cut it for the hole trip. I'm thinking some Root beer Ben & Jerry's and some Jerky. Yup that will work just fine."  
  
He hadn't really decided on a destination so while he was busy looking through some travel guides he was unaware of the advancing Mobil Suits.  
  
"Stop your Gundam. Do not attempt to retaliate or we will be forced to destroy you. I repeat we have u surrounded, stop your Gundam…"  
  
"What that ain't right. I didn't even bring any missals. Oh well, guess Ill have to surrender."  
  
As one may have guessed Duo was highly unprepared for an attack. So he grabbed some food and surrendered  
  
A few hours later  
  
Passing the time "Oh Froggy went a cording he did right ah ha."  
  
Duo had been put in a cell without his precious food and was starting to get board when an odd figure appeared at the door.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Maxwell." she said.  
  
It was odd to Duo that his captor was a girl but even more captor was so formal in greeting.  
  
(SNAP!) Seven guards positioned themselves around Duo. With most of their guns aimed at Duo another set of guards brought in a chair and tied him to it.  
  
"Now Mr. Maxwell you will tell me what I want to know or that beautiful hair of yours will be destroyed."  
  
"Alright. My favorite color is black, my lucky number is 13 and I was going on vacation when…"  
  
"SILENCE! Or that braid will be cut." The blonde said getting a bit aggressive. But even so there was some thing about her duo couldn't quite put his foot on.  
  
" Now tell me Mr. Maxwell, why are u by your self."  
  
" I just did I was going on vacation."  
  
"Oh and were are the others"  
  
"Well they were at my place when I left but that was a few days ago they could be any were."  
  
"Rrrrrrrr… Where is Hee-chan? Answer me!"  
  
"That's it now I know your that girl who's obsessed with Heero you're the stalker your…"  
  
With a simple nod of the head Duo was rendered uncontious with the riffle butt from the soldier behind him.  
  
He awoke some hours later after someone threw water in his face. He was in a slightly different room with the blonde and five familiar figures.  
  
" Hey your the demons of plague." he said somewhat relieved.  
  
::SLAP:: " You will show more respect towards us."  
  
"Ow, yea, yea what ever hay look you got to help me out here this chick is after Heero and I think she has a few loose screws if you know what I mean."  
  
" You fool WE want Heero not Her. So be a good little pilot and tell us were he is."  
  
" Hey like I told her your guess is as good as mine. I mean unless he's still at my place. And what do u guys want with YUY anyway."  
  
Duo was curious as to why the fathers of operation had gathered on an OZ ship, because last time he had checked OZ was still the enemy.  
  
The five started to talk amongst themselves with their backs turned. Duo didn't catch it all but it was something about fining Heero and going to dinner?. Dou got lost so he tried to star a conversation with the blonde.  
  
"So…………….. When you going to stop chasing Heero around you obviously don't know he's engaged."  
  
"WHAT! To who!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed Duo by the color almost yanking him out of the chair he was tied to.  
  
Duo cleared his throat and taped his finger on the chair arm. When the blonde looked…. there on his finger was a gold ring.  
  
" Aahhh" she screamed in discuss, pushing Dou back in his chair so hard he hit the floor. "Ohhhoohhhhh" she screamed again this time with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room almost trampling the scientists.  
  
"Well.. Took care of that problem," thought duo still on the floor.  
  
Of course Heero and Duo weren't really engaged. In fact the ring on his hand wasn't really a ring at all it was a high tech, state of the art very stylish communicator that Quatre had given him. He could have activated it at any time…buy it takes a password and Duo had lost the paper it was on. ^_^  
  
"Well since you cant mess anything else up" said Dr. G as Master O sat his chair up, "tell us were Heero is and we won't destroy your Gundam."  
  
" What! Ok, see, look, I really don't know were he is but mabey if I could make a few calls I could find him. Hu? What do ya say."  
  
"Fine you may have two calls and only 10 minutes on either"  
  
"Really ok, great then dial my shop on L2 'Maxwell Salvage and Repair' the hand me he phone.  
  
Dr. G dialed the number to Duo shop and sure enough someone picked up. Although it wasn't any one duo wanted to talk to.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey didn't think any one would be there. Who is this?"  
  
"What do you want weakling?"  
  
"Oh …Wufei…Great. Umm is Heero there?"  
  
"Mabey Why?"  
  
"Well I need to talk to him."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Its kinda personal."  
  
"What did you get your self in to this time?"  
  
"Hey it's not like…. Well yea it is.. look just let me talk to Heero."  
  
"I never said he was here I just said mabey and were are you any way?"  
  
"Umm outside L2 on an OZ carrier…"  
  
"HA! Braid boy was captured! I laugh. And no doubt you forgot the communicator you Gundams' been taken and you need us to save your sorry ass, Right!?"  
  
"Um something like that yea… But our instructors are here and they want to talk to Heero. And that one chick that's constantly stalking him is here too."  
  
"Ha! Ok one sec ……………………..  
  
Hey guys, Duos' been captured and his captures want Heero and so dose that little stalker pacifist bitch who wont let us fight." Laughter rang through the shop.  
  
"Hey who's there I know y'all aren't having a party in my shop…"  
  
"No just the guys and me having fun at your expense." he twiddled a credit card in front of an invisible duo.  
  
"Hu? Hey look just tell Heero were I am ok I'm on a time limit and I need to go ok."  
  
"I still can't believe Braid boy got captured."  
  
"Yea and will you stop calling that. The names DUO not BraidBoy!"  
  
At that moment the line was cut and for some odd reason his ring started to vibrate but only slightly.  
  
"What's the next number?"  
  
"They must not have noticed," thought Duo. "Ok dial the circus were Trowa is. Heero hangs out there a lot."  
  
They dialed the # and when the manager picked up the phone he handed it to Trowa.  
  
'Hey Trowa how's it going?"  
  
"Duo I'm kinda busy right now I'm on next can I do a rain check?"  
  
"Na it's really important."  
  
"Well that's too bad Duo I have to perform next ill call you back ok. Bye"  
  
"NO TROWA NO WAIT!!!"  
  
"Well that was your second call did you get what we wanted?"  
  
"Noo… But I left a message." ^-^  
  
And with that the Five scientists left, and Duo was untied. After an hour or so Duo was moved to a cell and given a pack of twinkies and a juice. He waited a while until he knew the guards were gone to try to figure out his ring.  
  
"Now what was it I said that made this thing start to vibrate."  
  
"Hey boy." a man in the next cell was talking to him. "You've only been here an hour and your already going crazy?"  
  
"No I'm just trying to find a way out."  
  
"Really well you think you could get me out too."  
  
"What are you here for?"  
  
"Oh I took some food and blankets at their last stop they're afraid I saw stuff ya know."  
  
"Yea I know how that goes. They're trying to get a hold of my friend Yuy but they cant find him…and neither can I…"  
  
"This Yuy is he good people."  
  
"Yea he's great! Always looking out for me."  
  
"Let me tell you something a bout friends son. You can go thorough life being courteous to everyone you meet but you can only have a few true friend."-RonaldDuernberger August 21 2001.  
  
Duo thought about this for a long time and went back to thinking.  
  
"I don't know why this is so hard" he though to himself "It had something to do with my braid and a kid…Braid Child….  
  
Braid kid…  
  
Braid Son…  
  
Braid…braidbraid…son…BOY!! BRAIDBOY!!!!!!!" he exclaimed silently to the ring  
  
Moments later the ring hummed and a small light came on and a holo of Quatre appeared.  
  
"Hello you have activated the Winners Communicator. In a moment and SOS will go out to each of us, notifying us of your current location and condition. This will happen every hour until we have all been contacted."  
  
"Well that neat" Thought Duo. Sure enough an SOS appeared on the screen. After that how ever it was dark and silent. Just Duo and the rats.  
  
Mean While  
  
"Yea so he goes 'well its kinda personal can I just talk to Heero?"' Wufei said mockingly.  
  
They all laughed. The group was at one of Quatre's mansions taking a dip in a hot tub when the rings on the table started to vibrate.  
  
"Ha!" cracked Wufei I wondered how long it would take him. Heero got up and grabbed a towel. He went to get his ring and a small holo pic of Duo sleeping in a dark cell appeared.  
  
"Ha Wufei you wan to go get revenge on the Relena?" Heero asked in a calm tone.  
  
"You bet." Wufei replied. In a blink of an eye he was dressed and heading for the door  
  
"Hey Wufei wait for us!" Quatre called to him.  
  
"No if you weren't so week you'd be here already."  
  
Eventually they all suited up and were at the shop getting their Gundams.  
  
"Aahhhhh its not fair though" Relena cried to one of her friends on the phone to the Cinq Kingdom. "I always thought he would purpose to me not that…that…Braid Boy!"  
  
"Yea that's to bad. Hey I have to go ok ill talk to you later ok bye bye."  
  
"No wait! Beepbeepbeeeeeeeeeep"  
  
"Queen Relena. There are four advancing ship!" one of the pilots said.  
  
"So blow them out of the sky!"  
  
"They appear to be Gundams Your Majesty."  
  
"What you mean they came."  
  
"It appears they all did Ma'am."  
  
"Ok don't shoot Try to contact 01 (read Heero)."  
  
Relena's eyes went all glassy as she went into her own little world thinking of Heero.  
  
"Umm… did we come at a bad time?" asked Quatre already on board.  
  
"Hu!" she gasped. "Were is he. Were is Heero!" she demanded grabbing Quatre by the color and shoving the blonde pilot in to the wall.  
  
"Heeros' in the pilots lounge having coffee with our instructors."  
  
She ran out of the room and down the long maze of corridors to the pilot lounge.  
  
"Is it true Heero?" she looked at his hand and there was a ring, just like Duo's.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Your engaged to that… Braidboy."  
  
"What who told you that?"  
  
"He did. He said you proposed and…"  
  
"Well I was going to surprise you but… Happy Birthday!" Heero was mad. In fact he was pissed. But he couldn't say any thing about it other wise Relena would follow him around more and we just cant have that can we.  
  
Well Relena ran out of the room in tears. she vowed that she would do what ever it took to get Heero back though.  
  
So the meeting with the instructors was nothing really. They just wanted to see how the group was doing. Duo was eventually released and given his food back. Relena's brother Zechs sent her away to a boarding school so she wont be chasing Heero around for a while. And saddly Duo never got his vacation. (  
  
  
  
LighthouseCorp.  
  
SawyarGunn 


End file.
